pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Melody M. Ibara
Melody= Even though I am the daughter of the greatest Idol alive, i just wanted to have a good friends,love to perform and makes a beautiful performance to make everyone to have an eternal happiness - in the future before Melody comes back to the past. i'm here to make you all happy,my mission in here is to give your hearts a precious gift.i came here to have a best friends and love the most precious person in my heart and soul,I fall in love with him - She said this in the present time when she takes a trial performance. Melody Ibara is one of Furanzu Ibara's main characters. She is from the future and the daughter of Laala and the Greatest Idol Alive. She is the Princess of PriPara. Appearance Melody is a fair skin young beautiful girl,has pink hair and red eyes. She wears her hair in the same style as her mother. Personality Melody is the Princess of PriPara from the future. She is kind, afraid of scary things and cheerful. She has a princess-like manners, calling her mother Your Highness and her father Your Majesty. She can attract boys easily with her unknown nature. History A future princess of PriPara, Melody comes back to the past to see how her father is doing. She needs to learn about everything in the past before she can go back to her time. Significant Coords Casual: Cutie Ribbon Coord Relationship Laala Manaka - Her mother. Furanzu Ibara - Her father. Himeka Manaka - Her grandmother. Non Manaka - Her aunt. Trivia *She is the seventh known idol to possess the Prism Voice. *She is the second Holy-type idol in the series. *She is the fourth character to use a spin-off brand, preceeded by Aroma Kurosu, Ajimi Kiki and Mizuki Hoshizora. *Her birthday falls on Christmas Day. *She is a second generation of a Legendary Holy-type idol. |-| Princess Melody= Princess Melody is her real appearance. Personality When she is in her princess form, she becomes a very mature person. She will act as a real princess. She is incredibly smart and her talent increases as well. Princess melody's true form is the best of all form ever created in Furanzu's opinion.Jewlie''s DNA has somewhat connected to her organs so they look alike * She is the princess of pripara due to her mother's throne * She has a new prism voice called "Limit-break Prism voice" * The only one who saw her princess form is her own father. * Jewlie,Laala and Furanzu shares their DNA,these special DNA cause melody to become a demi-god * Laala is cute so her DNA cause melody to become cute * Jewlie's DNA is beauty and idol skills,Furanzu said that jewlie is the goddess of pripara. * Furanzu's DNA.affects all melody's DNA including Laala and Jewlie.by this,everything increases extraordinary. Appearance She looks similar to Jewlie. History to Jewlie and Furanzu Furanzu,the one that changed pripara forever,but his plans will never end.He really takes the risk of steal jewlie's DNA somehow to make him feel better.He makes mistake in his normal form and it passes to melody.He realized that Jewlie and his DNA has been inherited to melody,combining it into an unimaginable beauty. History to Laala and Furanzu Laala is cute and she is the owner of the legendary prism voice,although her full power prism voice doesn't seem to come out and it can't be controlled.Furanzu decides to inherit Laala's personality and nature to their own daughter.Furanzu and Laala's DNA combined.so melody became the cutest girl alive.Melody has now look alike her own mother and has almost the same personality Furanzu's inherit skills Furanzu wants to give all his personality and his power to his own daughter.but he knows that it can't be controlled.but now he decided to give his 25% instead of 100%,25% is too much,but it doesn't matter anymore.After melody was born.Furanzu bless her own daughter.he raise her as a perfect child,she must become angel in order to fulfill the project paradise.he is not finished yet.Furanzu ask her daughter to hide her true form no matter what it cost.after Furanzu is nowhere to be seen in the future and now,melody is now in the past where her young father is doing obvious things but intended to hide for some reason to make the future path stays the same. Category:Holy Type Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Twinkle Ribbon Special user Category:Female Category:Twinkle Ribbon users Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Holy Type Idol Category:Twinkle Ribbon Special user Category:Pripara Princess Category:Ultimate Idol Category:Eternal Princess User Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Furanzu Ibara Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Holy Type Idol Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Female Category:Twinkle Ribbon users